This invention is directed to a weight transfer apparatus for providing a means of loading and unloading test weights from a standard truck onto a scale testing vehicle or the ground. Specifically the weight transfer apparatus is telescopingly positioned in the truck to allow the weight transfer apparatus to position items in the truck. When the weight transfer apparatus is not being used it will be carried in the interior of the truck.
There are primarily two types of prior art cargo transfer mechanisms. One device is a swing-style crank mounted on a post located in the center of the truck bed. This crane is commonly used with trucks that carry loads of bricks and other construction materials. One disadvantage of this device is that the center post eliminates space for storage and obstructs the flow of positioning of materials on the truck bed. A second disadvantage relates to the necessary lack of side walls in the cargo compartment to allow the crane to swing around the perimeter of the truck bed. Other models of the swing crane version have the center post located at the front or the rear of the cargo bed, however, the above disadvantages remain.
The other type of cargo transfer device is a hoist which rides upon rails fixed to the side walls of the hollow compartment of a trailer. A pair of extension swing booms are pivotally fixed to the rearward end of the rear cargo compartment in such a manner that they can be swung to extend the rail lengths to the exterior of the truck. The extended rail lengths then allow the hoist to move the exterior of the rearward portion of the rear cargo compartment. A major disadvantage with this device relates to the swing boom and the fixation to the rear of the truck. The swing booms, when not in operation, must be folded across the rear of the truck, or if the rear of the cargo compartment has doors, be folded to a position within the cargo compartment. This eliminates potential cargo space.
The present invention will eliminate the disadvantages mentioned above. The supporting frame fits adjacent the side walls of the rear cargo compartment. All moving parts of the invention are adjacent the ceiling of the rear cargo compartment, thereby providing access to the entire bed and storage area within the cargo compartment. The telescoping carriage mechanism is integrally connected with the hoist.